


A Preliminary Report on the Dominant Sentient Race on the Planet Cega VII

by Flamebyrd



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake Science, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first page of a report by Dia Takach, Exoanthropologist and T'Prea, Exobiologist for the USS Ajax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Preliminary Report on the Dominant Sentient Race on the Planet Cega VII

A Preliminary Report on the Dominant Sentient Race on the Planet Cega VII

Dia Takach, Exoanthropologist and T'Prea, Exobiologist for the USS Enterprise

**Section 1: Summary**

**1a. Biology**

Cegans are a carbon-based, iron-blooded race visually similar to Terrans. They are unusual in that they have three biological sexes. We have chosen to refer to them as _alpha_ , _beta_ and _omega_ owing to superficial similarity to historical Terran reports on canine behaviour.

_Diet_

Cegans are an omnivorous species with a need for frequent hydration. Cegans can survive three to four weeks without food and three to four days without water. Meat must be cooked before consumption. 

_Genetics_

Cegans are a diploid eukaryotic species. Sex-determination is based on two allosomes, referred to here as A and O. These may combine as AA, OO or AO, resulting in alpha, omega or beta children respectively. (For variant sex characteristics, see Section 7f.) Thus, an alpha-omega pairing will produce only beta children; beta-beta pairings can produce children of alpha, omega or beta, with beta children comprising roughly 50%, and alpha and omega 25% each. 

_Reproduction_

Amongst alpha-omega pairings, the omega sex bears the children. Both partners in a beta-beta pairing are capable of bearing children, but asexual reproduction is not possible. Alpha-beta or omega-beta pairings are infertile, as are same-sex pairings among alphas and omegas. 

Betas possess periodic fertility and can reproduce at will during this time.

Twice annually, omegas enter a state not unlike Vulcan _pon farr_ , where sexual contact is strongly desired to the exclusion of all else. The omega does not leave this state until pregnancy is achieved, through intercourse with an alpha partner. Alphas can detect this state in a nearby omega and are similarly affected by sexual desire. Suppressants have been developed to bypass this state in omegas, the most common of which involves ingesting a daily pill. If a dosage is missed and the heat occurs, an injected solution can simulate pregnancy and prematurely end the heat; however, as cognitive ability is impaired during heat this solution is generally less reliable.

After a heat-pairing, alpha-omega pairs form a light psychic bond. This bond transfers emotions and causes mental pain if the two are separated by great distance for a sustained period of time. No psychic abilities are indicated for betas or unpaired alphas and omegas.

**1b. Culture**

Being spread out over a number of disparate continents, there are a number of distinct societies among the Cegans. They share some traits, but are distinct in many ways. The most dominant of these societies will be discussed in greater depth in section 10a of this report.

_Science and Technology_

Cegans are at an advanced level of scientific and mathematical development, and have developed pre-warp space travel. They should be expected to discover faster-than-light travel in the next century. Wireless communication and electricity are prevalent in Cegan cities.

_Gender Roles and Sexuality_

Pairings that are infertile (alpha-alpha, omega-omega, alpha-beta, omega-beta) are uncommon but naturally occurring among Cegans. Most Cegan socities are accepting of such relationships, however this has not historically always been the case. 

Historically, the alpha gender has held positions of power in most Cegan societies, with omegas participating in arranged pairings and rarely being allowed employment. Omegas are conditioned to be subservient to alphas and an alpha-omega pairing commonly resembles a dominant-submissive relationship. Few conditions or expectations are applied to betas. However, there is a movement in the predominant Cegan societies to achieve equality between all the genders. This issue is still very controversial and prejudice is common, although legally there is now no restriction on any gender.

Transgender Cegans are uncommon but apparent, and have the option of hormonal therapy or surgery to alter their physical sex. As with variant pairings, acceptance of such individuals is now common in most societies but this has not historically been the case. A transgender Cegan will be expected to conform to societal expectation of their chosen gender.

**Author's Note:**

>   * This is the first page of the report, intended for Captains and Admirals and the like. T'Prea considers the necessity for such a summary to be extremely illogical, so the bulk of this was written by Dia.
>   * I am not a scientist, so I apologise for any errors in the pseudo-science. I have to credit Wikipedia for my research and general feel of the document. The sex determination process came from Kaesa in #yuletide. :D
>   * In the end, I'm not convinced this was actually easier than writing alpha/beta/omega would have been.
> 



End file.
